


48 Family Daycare

by sleepingneko



Category: 48 Group, 48 family, AKB48, HKT48, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: Basically most everyone lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>48 family Daycare, where the needs of your young ones are met and tended to. Our daycare pledges to nurture, educate, and entertain young toddlers so that their parents can pick them up with pride. Have a rambunctious two-year old? 48 Family Daycare will gladly take watch them for you whilst you work. Need some time off? Our friendly and experienced staff will help babysit your children while you grab that well-earned break. Call now and reserve a place today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Family Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooooooo
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything. Let alone a full blown fanfic. I've decided to try a change of pace. See how this fluffy genre suits me. I love the idea of them as kids and wreaking havoc. So I had to give this a go. Let me know what you think?

 

A tall, long-haired young woman opened the windows of the daycare. It was large and cozy, consisting of a single story house in a nice neighbourhood, with a large backyard. Perfect for the little ones. She never dreamed that she would end up here, a guardian, teacher, big sister and when they had newspaper swords…monster.

She breathed in the cool morning air, sighing happily. Sure the kids could get out of hand at times, but that’s what kids do. Overall she was blessed to have kind, manageable…..good children under her care.

“Matsui Rena! Did you stay up late again?” Her co-worker greeted as she stepped into the house.

“Good morning Churi, and yes, the drama was so good that I just couldn’t stop!” Rena smiled sheepishly, then continuing to gush about the latest plot twists unfolding in her new obsession. Her obsession with TV dramas wasn’t new. It was the new drama that she lost sleep over. She led a fulfilling life.

“I would tell you to stop, but that would be like asking a child to stop eating ice-cream.” Takayanagi Akane, or Churi, as they liked to call her, shook her head disbelievingly. They walked to the kitchen where the enticing smell of coffee and toast was waiting. A perk to Rena being an early rise.

Rena giggled to herself, greeting another co-worker who dragged herself through the door.

“M-oooooooooorning…..” Furukawa Airi yawned in greeting, rubbing her eyes as she trudged towards the kitchen. Presumably for coffee, Rena thought.

Churi narrowed her eyes at their friend, another night owl notorious for her shenanigans.

“You too?” She asked accusatorily.

“What? It’s the Gundam anniversary, I’m not going to miss out!” Airi defended herself whilst pouring a large mug of coffee.

She joined Rena and Churi at the table, sinking into her chair with a relieved sigh. There was a moan of approval as Airi sipped her coffee.

“You make the best coffee, Rena-san. I wouldn’t survive most days without it.” Airi praised, snatching a piece of toast away from Churi. She flashed a mischievous smirk at her friend, whimpering when she was rewarded with a swat on the head.

Rena grinned over her own mug of tea, used to the antics of her friends.

“You’re too kind, Airin.”

The rest of the hour was spent in peaceful silence. For the most part. It was never truly silent when Churi and Airin were in the same room together. There was not much time before the halls would be filled with the laughter and screams of little kids, so the adults behaved for now.

They savoured their breakfast in relative peace, before donning their aprons and preparing the house for opening hours.


End file.
